


CHanyeol Shippuden

by peepeepoopoo



Category: EXO (Band), Naruto
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Racism, Suicide, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: ~Palace~
Relationships: park chanyeol/naruto uzumaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts), [Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trump/gifts).



Chanyeol caressed naruto's dcheeks...  
"you're beautfiul. you're everything to me"  
Naruto grabs chanyeols thihg sand leaned in for a kiss. His whisper hot on his lips"Salanghae".  
Chanyeol blushed, and cried softly.  
The other boys's blond hair shined in the moonlight. Chanyeol couldnt help but be reminded of his past lover, Donald trump..  
Naruto to wiped his tears forcefully. He grabbed chanyeol's gun before he could pull the trigger. The two homosexuals embraced sensually in front of the moonlight

END: Prologue


	2. Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this take place in the beginning of the story the prologue was at the end  
> Thisis naruto universe  
> sakura does not exist  
> .

Chapter 2: Swag  
They became friends in the school where they learned how to do fightings since they were ninjas. Iruka sensie paired Chanyeol with Naruto.  
"Believe it"  
"believe what" aske chanyeol.  
"I want to be hogkake beleive it" Nobody in the village liked naruto because he killed everyones family " From my sealed beast im responsible for kill ing all the villagers".  
"Ok"

END: Chapter 2


End file.
